Three Words
by heyitsthatkid
Summary: Sakuno says a certain 3 words and leaves Ryoma confused, smart as he is. The romance is there, but you have to squint to see it; its barely even there.
1. Chapter 1 The Three Words

A/N umm, first story……….hehe. I hope you all like it! And please be nice about my horrible attempt at some humor

k, so this is in Ryoma's POV, and he's thinking about a certain 3 words Sakuno said to him earlier that day.

_Italics are a flashback, just so you know. _D

Disclaimer: I do not PoT, or the 'thinking pose'

--

Ryoma was bewildered.

He couldn't believe it. He absolutely, positively could not believe it.

Sakuno had a crush on him…..didn't she? Like, last year, right? Right?!

Sure, he acted ignorant about things that included her sometimes, but it wasn't like he didn't know who she was. She was just too darn shy and he got uncomfortable. Would you like it if the person you're trying to talk to either blushes whenever you get near, or tries to talk, but stutters; or both?

He liked her, but not in the way you all are thinking of. So not in the romantic way, just the person-who-happens-to-be-there-and-sees-a-really-nice-and-polite-girl way.

If that makes any sense.

But he was sure she had a crush on him. It wasn't like he was _that _dense. He just acted that way because he knew his sempai liked to tease him about her **obvious** liking to him, and it was easier just pretending he didn't know what they were talking about.

See? Even the sempai thought she had a crush on him.

Then why did _that_ happen?!

--

_Earlier that day, when Ryoma walked onto the training grounds for morning practice, it seemed like it would be another boring, crazy practice, (because of the fan-girls). And sure enough, there was the "president" of his fan club, walking (sprinting) his way. _

"_Kyaa! Ryoma-sama!" she called (squealed)_

_As soon as he saw her coming too close (which was at least 10 feet away), he sprinted the other way, doubled back in the bushes so she couldn't see him, and went into a court, where she wasn't allowed. _

_He was quite proud of himself; he wouldn't be late trying to run from her (again). _

_Yet, for some reason he couldn't think of, Tezuka still made him run 15 laps…..now how was _that _fair?_

_Other than that, his practice went well. They were doing accuracy practice that day, which none of them really had any problems with, but who argues with Inui? First, his data is rarely wrong, and second, his drinks._

_What did he put in there anyway? shudders_

_Anyway, while it was Ryoma's turn, Momo and Eiji decided they wanted a bit of fun, so they began to search for a certain girl to tease. A certain girl who had a crush the size of Japan on their favorite (and only) O'chibi; or so they thought. _

_And when they found her, as they expected, she was watching Ryoma practice with Tomoka. _

"_Oi! Ryuzaki!"_

_Sakuno turned, surprised._

"_Hai?"_

"_So, don't you think O'chibi has great aim?"_

"_Ah!…..um…hai…" Sakuno replied, staring at her feet now._

"_Ha! So you __do__ think Ryoma is great at tennis! I knew it!"_

"…" _Sakuno blushed, hard, still looking at her feet._

"_Say, Eiji sempai, isn't he still single?" Momo asked, using his amazing subject-changing skills. _

_Sakuno blushed an amazing color of red now, and started to play with the hem of her school uniform skirt; really, she should have been used to it by now, didn't someone say something about her and Ryoma at least once a day?_

"_Hmmm…" Eiji used the 'thinking pose', pulling at a long, white beard (where in the world did that come from?), pretending to think about it._

"_I'm pretty sure he doesn't……"_

"_Really now?"_

"_Yea,"_

"_Hmmm…isn't it about time our youngest Regular started to think about girls?"_

"_Maybe he just needs a little push."_

"_Your right sempai! But what would be a good way to give him a hint?"_

_They began to suggest a few ideas to each other, apparently forgetting Sakuno and Tomoka was there, listening. _

"_Maybe a girl should ask first; then he might think a bit more about it."_

"_Yea! That's a great idea sempai!"_

"_No it's not! Do you know how many girls from the fan club ask him everyday?! He just ignores him and walks away!" Interrupted Tomoka, as this was her area of expertise. _

"_Oi, she's right……"_

"_Maybe if it was a _certain_ girl, he might think more about it…" Eiji trailed off, looking at Momo and Tomoka straight in the eyes._

_Tomoka began to say something that probably would have been along the lines of 'But who would be of any interest to Ryoma-sama?! So many girls have already tried!', but then realized his meaning. _

_Simultaneously, the three heads turned toward Sakuno like robots, who had gotten bored of the conversation long ago, and was watching the current tennis players' practice. Which included Ryoma's._

"_Oi, Sakuno" Tomoka called, deciding she should be the one to say this, considering she was her best friend. _

"_Hai?" Sakuno replied; tearing her eyes away from the amazing returns the players was making (in her eyes). _

"_We were just thinking…"_

_She looked on with questioning eyes, still having no idea of what they were going to say._

"_That maybe it was time Ryoma had a girlfriend…"_

_Her blood ran cold; she now knew what they were trying to get at, and that the next thing they were going to say had something to do with…_

"_And that you should be his first, so go and ask Ryoma-sama right now!!"_

"_EH?!" Sakuno screeched, her face heating up so quickly, it made you want to stop and call Inui over to figure out how it was even possible. _

"_Yea, considering you're the only girl he doesn't run away from…."_

"_We thought you would have the best chance!"_

"_Demo…"_

"_No buts Sakuno! This is very important! It involves Ryoma-sama!"_

"_..But.." Sakuno kept repeating, exasperated. _

"_Didn't your friend just say no buts?"_

"_But…but…" She was getting desperate…_

"_What's going on here?" Asked a very irritated Ryoma, choosing that exact moment when Sakuno yelled…_

"_I HATE…RYOMA-KUN!" _

_--_

Why?! It made no sense; she acted like she had a crush on him, with all that blushing and stuttering making everyone think she liked him; then she goes and says she hates him! What is wrong with that girl?!

--

Haha so that's the first part. I'm thinking of making the next chapter in Sakuno's POV, to explain that 'I hate' thing, but I might just leave it as a one-shot. So please review and tell me! Even if it just says that is was so terrible that I should just delete it, I don't care. If no one reviews at all, I'll think you all hate me and I won't write anymore. Thanks for reading!!

ajk


	2. Chapter 2 Like Usual

A/N hehe thanks to all of who reviewed!! It made me soooo happy! Though I'm sad that I lost them all…

Also, to the anon reviewer who left a really long review (not that I mind) thank you so much for your suggestions, it made me think some more about the plot and how to make it better.

Anyway, this chapter is in Ryoma's POV, and the next one will be Sakuno's.

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

--

As Ryoma walked into the school grounds the next day, he went straight to the tennis courts, like usual. He got changed quickly, and did some light training; not too much in the morning, or else he would be sweaty during school hours; then got changed again and went into the school building.

Like usual.

While walking down the hallways, he expertly dodged rabid fan girls that were looking for/chasing him, and saw/heard the "president" of his fan club, Tomoka or whatever, running towards him and yelling 'Ohayo Ryoma-sama!'

Like usual.

And he also did not see her quiet friend, Sakuno, trailing after her, blushing, practically begging her friend to stop yelling, as it was quite distracting to other people and caught a lot of attention, and saying a quiet 'Ohayo Ryoma-kun' while dragging her friend off to class.

Like usual.

Wait……he did not see her?

That's not right……ah, probably because of yesterday.

Ryoma frowned. He was not looking forward to another headache trying to figure out why in the world she hated him.

Maybe getting some sleep during class would keep him from thinking too much about it.

--

During the classes, however, Ryoma didn't get very much sleep, as he was still trying to figure out why Sakuno hated him. Perhaps it was because people always teased her about her crush? Maybe…

There was also the problem with him being called up numerous times to work out problems on the black board because no one in the class seemed to understand the new lesson except him.

Sometimes it was hard being really smart.

--

At lunch time, he quickly grabbed some food and went to the rooftop to eat alone and take a nap, as his headache was getting worse and worse.

The thoughts kept going in a cycle; a possible reason why she hated him, then some supporting factors that seemed to make sense, then the contradicting fact; like how she always acted around him, blushing and stuttering.

Just as he began to dose off, he heard a click and a bang, and shot upright, quickly turning towards the door.

And there, in front of him, was the person he most wanted to question, Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Though, it didn't seem that she knew that he was up there with her, as she had her back to him, trying to open the door; which seemed to be locked.

Then she sighed and turned around, and paled.

Who wouldn't after they see the very person they were trying to avoid right behind them?

Then she reddened.

Now why would she do that?

"Ne, Ryuzaki, I have a question to ask you."

--

Well that's the end, I hope you all liked it. I tried to get this up as soon as possible after I accidentally deleted the story. I am really sorry for that; and the cliffy. I will probably get the next chapter by no later than Saturday, so please be patient.

Thank you for reading.

ajk


	3. Chapter 3 Thinking and Ignoring

A/N I am sooo sorry for getting this out so late. My summer vacation has started, and I was busy figuring out my summer schedule. Now I have piano and viola private lessons and tutoring classes on the same day. One after another. All day. I know, overkill right?

Also, sorry for the last chapter being so short, if you haven't been to my profile, which I know you haven't, I accidentally deleted the story (I'm new, ok?) and wanted to make up for it with a chapter, but it was too short. T-T

Anyway, please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT

--

"Ne Ryuzaki, I have a question to ask you."

All that could go through the head of the girl named Ryuzaki was, 'I can not believe this is happening' repeating over and over.

All day she has tried her best to avoid _him, _even going as far as to let Tomo-chan do what she wanted to her 'Ryoma-sama' that morning, when she usually went to his rescue by dragging her friend into class.

And she was doing so well too.

If only she hadn't seen the _slightly open _door to the roof on her way to lunch, she wouldn't have come to investigate, she wouldn't have tripped, she wouldn't have fell through the doorway while pushing on the door trying to balance herself (which of course was _slightly open _and opened wide when she pushed it), and she wouldn't have been locked out.

**With Ryoma**.

Of course, she should have expected it, she had too much good luck this morning with avoiding him; it was bound to run out.

And run out it did.

At first, she hadn't noticed him, because she was busy pushing down the handle to open the door. But the door refused to budge.

Then she turned around.

And saw him.

And of course, froze; it was almost like her heart stopped for a second, but that's impossible……right?

But maybe it did, I mean, didn't people think blushing had its limits before seeing her amazing skills? Also, it would have sort of (kinda; not really; no, not at all; she was just making excuses) explained why she paled so suddenly.

Then blushed like mad and looked down when her heart started again.

Psh. Even she knew that had to be the lamest excuse ever. And she knew some _pretty_ lame ones.

It was because of what happened yesterday, during practice.

She fervently hoped that the question Ryoma was going to ask wasn't about that; she blushed about 3 shades brighter every time she thought about it; which was saying quite a lot, considering she was already about as red as a strawberry about to explode from ripeness.

'Please no, please no, please no, please no….'

But of course, as stated earlier, she knew her luck had already run out the moment she was held back by the teacher to help clean up and was late for lunch, so she almost tripped (on what, she wasn't even walking! Or moving forward for that matter, though she could've backed away…) when she heard his question.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

On any other day she would have been pleasantly surprised that he even noticed she was avoiding him, considering he didn't even remember her the second time they met, but then, this wasn't any other day, because of what happened yesterday.

She could see through her bangs that he looked somewhat surprised at how red she was, and took a few breaths to calm herself.

Then, just as her color went down and was about to answer, she flared up again.

This time, because as she was about to answer him, she realized that the answer was because of yesterday, and she was sure he would ask about that next.

'Mou…there's no way to answer that without being embarrassed, but if I don't answer, it might look like I'm ignoring him, and he might get irritated! Oh what have I gotten myself into? But if I answer…(and on and on and on)'

--

(Ryoma POV)

Why is she ignoring me?!

--

Hehe, I know, too short right? Well I have tutoring classes tomorrow at 2 but I'm getting picked up at 1, and I usually wake up at like 9:30, and I was planning on taking a shower, and it's like almost 11 right now. I know, too many excuses. I can t help it.

I was going to add the flashback to 'yesterday' in Sakuno's POV, but then I decided it would've been too much at once for me, because I think up/type/edit a hundred million times in one sitting, which is like an hour (give or take some minutes)

The next one will tell you why she said she hated him, promise; but it's not really, um, I cant say it without giving it away……dramatic let's say? Whoever can guess it correctly can get something next time!

Thanks for reading

ajk


	4. Chapter 4 It Goes Up

A/N hehe am I late? Sorry (I know, I say sorry too much)

I would like to give a special thanks to the anon jv and aena for your comments, they helped, even if it doesn't show D

Well I'll hurry up and give this chapter to you. I hope it meets your expectations.

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT

--

'Oh no, oh no, oh no, he looks kind of agitated; well I would be too, if I asked a question and the person didn't answer, but I can't answer without embarrassing myself! No, I should answer, no matter how embarrassed I will be afterwards. But then, what if he says that I'm 'mada mada'?……'

While Sakuno was still worrying over this and that, Ryoma was starting to get impatient. He knew very well what the answer was, he just needed confirmation.

And by the mixed emotions she was showing on her face, from confusion to determination to blushing like a flaming tomato, he knew his guess was right.

Because of yesterday.

'Mou! If only that hadn't happened yesterday! Then I wouldn't even be in this mess! Though, I guess the saying 'every cloud has a silver lining' is true, I mean, he _did_ notice I was avoiding him……jeez, yesterday no baka! I don't even know if that makes any sense!'

"Ryuzaki, didn't you hear me?" He asked; agitation obvious in his voice.

"Ah! Hai!…e-eto…ano…I-I wasn't avoiding you today though…"

Sakuno fought off the urge to hit herself.

One, it was too obvious that she was avoiding him, so denying it would've been dumb anyway; and two, she absolutely sucked at lying.

"Yeah, sure" Sarcasm dripping heavily from his words.

He continued when it was obvious that she wasn't going to say anything.

"You know that you're a really bad liar?"

Sakuno just nodded meekly.

"It's because of yesterday isn't it?"

'Well, he already knows, so what the heck?'

Sakuno nodded helplessly again.

"So can you tell me _why_ you said that yesterday?"

'Do I even want to know?' Ryoma asked himself.

This time she hesitated, but then shook her head.

She didn't even want to _think _about it.

--

('Yesterday' in Sakuno's POV)

_Sakuno and her best friend Tomoka were watching the boy's tennis team practice their accuracy, when all of a sudden she heard someone call her name._

'_Oi! Ryuzaki!"_

_She turned around, surprised that that the voice was definitely male, and loud, which she wasn't used to. It was usually either her grandmother or Tomoka who said her name that loudly._

_Then, she almost tripped (once again, over what? Air?) when she saw that it was Momoshiro- and Kikumaru- sempai calling for her._

"_Hai?" As always, polite._

_Then, as the conversation went on, it somehow turned from her and her admiration for Ryoma-kun's tennis (with lots of blushing and looking down on her part) to Ryoma's girl problems, which was when she decided she had had _(A/N yes, the 2 'had's are supposed to be there) _enough and pretended to watch the returns the Regulars were making._

"_Oi, Sakuno" she heard her friend call. _

_As always, being the polite girl she was, Sakuno managed to tear her eyes away from the tennis courts to the general direction of the voice, just to see a 3__rd__ year, a 2__nd__ year, and a 1__st__ year staring directly at her with glittering eyes, which was enough to trigger alarm signals in her brain._

"_Hai?"_

_Though, since she was known to be dull, she feigned confusion when Momoshiro-sempai started the sentence, because she still didn't know what it was going to be about… _

"_We were just thinking…"_

"_That maybe it was time Ryoma had a girlfriend…"_

_But then she put what Kikumaru-sempai had just said and the direction the conversation was going before she left it together and started to panic; her eyes widening._

"_And that you should be his first, so go and ask Ryoma-sama right now!!"_

"_EH?!" She screeched, though she knew it was coming, it was still surprising; especially with Tomoka practically shouting (which she technically was) for the whole world to hear._

_Sakuno then felt her face burn, which usually meant that she was blushing, and it actually hurt a bit that time, which could only mean that either she was absolutely, positively, outstandingly red; or turned absolutely, positively, outstandingly red absolutely, positively, outstandingly quickly._

"_Yea, considering you're the only girl he doesn't run away from…."_

"_We thought you would have the best chance!"_

"_Demo…" She didn't _really_ want to refuse, but it was either refuse, or ask Ryoma-kun out, and there was no way she could bring herself to do that._

"_No buts Sakuno! This is very important! It involves Ryoma-sama!" _

"_..But.." She kept repeating, exasperated. _

"_Didn't your friend just say no buts?"_

"_But…but…" She was getting desperate…_

"_What's going on here?" asked Ryoma, who was sent by Oishi-sempai to look for Momo- and Eiji- sempai in the middle of packing his stuff up, and so was very agitated in the first place, but then hearing all that noise annoyed him even more. (_A/N that was why he asked 'what's going on here' for everyone that wanted to know_) _

_Which was exactly the moment Sakuno decided that desperate times _did _call for desperate measures, and was about to yell __'I hate situations like those though!' ._

_And as she was in the middle of saying those six words, she was interrupted at the second word, when she saw/heard Ryoma-kun; was surprised; and involuntarily said 'Ryoma-kun', confused at why he was there; when she realized with horror what she said _sounded _like, contrary to what she actually meant._

_And of course, she ran._

_Far, far away, to a (safe) place called home._

_What else could she have done? _

_Well for one, she could have explained herself, but who thinks about that kind of stuff when your long-time crush hears you say that you hate them?_

_--_

"But!" She said quickly, lifting her head slightly,

"I don't really hate you…" Starting loudly (for her anyway; to Ryoma anyway) and ending in a whisper.

Ryoma was surprised, but was still going to ask her to tell him why she said it if she didn't mean it, and then decided it didn't matter as long as she didn't really hate him and decided to let it go.

"That's nice to know," Ryoma said quietly while getting up and brushing himself off.

Sakuno almost didn't hear it, so she decide to pass it off as her imagination.

Though, she doubted herself a little when Ryoma passed by her; a little too closely, even though there was plenty of space on the rooftop; and could swear she saw a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Oh, and _Sakuno_?" Putting emphasis on her name; her _given _name thank-you-very-much.

"The door handle to the roof goes _up"_

--

I told you that it was kinda dumb, but it took a while to think up.

And I'm sorry for those who thought that Ryoma was OOC, I couldn't make it work without it.

If anyone finds mistakes please tell me (specifically please!) in a review

It's ok to review and just say how dumb it was too!

ajk


End file.
